


Whimpers

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Boners, Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Masturbation, Moaning, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader sometimes make sounds that makes Jason want to fuck the hell out of her.





	Whimpers

The moans affected him, but not as much as the whimpers. 

Jason had always eyed you from a distance, but he also wanted to touch. Sometimes he would make excuses to bump against you, to brush his hands against your soft, supple skin just to feel the electricity spark. 

He felt it, but you never seemed to notice. Rightly so, he thought. 

He was years older than you, and he wasn’t supposed to see you that way. 

To see you and then think of all the things he would do to your body. 

If being your adoptive older brother wasn’t enough, it was the fact that he was him- traumatised, angry, brooding, bad, undeserving of you- and you were innocent, naive, young, happy, the perfect Robin Batman could have ever asked for. He didn’t want to taint you. He didn’t want to infect you with his demons.

Despite his internal battles, Jason was casual around you. He would tease you and call you names just to get under your skin. He never shared his feelings with you, Jason didn’t know how to be emotionally open with anyone. 

But he would pull you into hugs, kiss you on the forehead, put his heavy muscular arm around your shoulder- all the physical affection that could be passed off as brotherly love and nothing more. 

Yet, how he thought about you was far from brotherly, and he hated himself to the core for it. 

Disgusting, he thought. He was a disgusting human being, a sick pervert for thinking of you that way. 

He would lie down on his bed with his fist around his hard, leaking cock, thinking about you writhing beneath him, moaning and whimpering. 

He’s heard you moan before, when you took a bite of Alfred’s brownies and let out this loud, long, vulgar moan that shot blood straight to his cock. He was lucky that he was on the opposite side of the table so he could hide his raging erection. 

But there was that one time the both of you came back from patrol and collapsed on the sofa, you had kicked your boots off and being the spoiled princess you were, shoved your feet on Jason’s lap, demanding a foot rub. 

He complied. He loved complying to your demands. So he massaged your sore feet. 

He was apparently good at it, because you were sighing and moaning- very slightly- until suddenly you let out a desperate yet soft whimper, a mewl he’s never heard before, and that made him immediately hard.

“Bathroom,” he said stiffly, and pushed your legs off to run away from you before you saw it. 

The thought of you making those sounds-of him making you make those sounds- filled his head. He wanted to be the cause of your submissive whimpers, helpless and lost to the pleasure he was giving you. 

He wanted to turn you into a whimpering mess beneath him, to have you beg for release, to have you sobbing and choking back tears from getting fucked by him. 

He comes to that thought almost every night, and he would grimace at the sight of his cum splattered across his hard stomach. He always felt sickened by himself after. A guilt that he carried with him whenever he thinks of you. 

He was supposed to protect you from the very people who had the same thoughts he did. He was a hypocrite. 

He feels like an old pervert when he watches you work out from the corner of his eye, pursing his lips and clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. It didn’t help that your body was magnificent, well toned from the physical activities you do. 

It definitely didn’t help that you loved to wear ‘comfortable’ clothing, as you liked to call it. Most of the time you wore either tight shirts or loose tanks along with shorts that would ride up your amazing ass at home. 

“I don’t care if they’re too revealing, Jay. I like to be comfortable in my own home. If I had the choice to walk around naked, I would,” you would say whenever he complained about your lack of clothing- and ‘What would Bruce say?” 

It also didn’t help that your breasts- which were free from the confinements of bras- would bounce up and down when you ran down the stairs, and heaved when you breathed, hardened nipples poking through the sheer material of your top which made him want to squeeze and twist and suck and slap.

And your lips- always with the clear lip gloss, pouting at him when you wanted something. Jason could stare at those lips of yours, and imagine them glossy from your spit, tight around his cock. 

But despite how crazy your body made him, Jason didn’t love you for that. He loved you because of how skilled you were as a Robin. He loved you because of how kind you were to other people. He loved your smile, which could light up anyone’s bad day, and he loved your wit- how you were so quick to come up with cheeky jokes and pranks. 

It was hard to resist loving you, and lusting after you. 

That one night the both of you were out for vigilante duty, you got separated from Batman. Having been ambushed by dozens of armed thugs at a warehouse on a mission to gather intelligence on a drug shipment- you both were forced to hide or else risk getting shot. 

“This is strictly only a surveillance mission. Do not engage unless I give the order,” Bruce had said. 

It was going smoothly- until he saw a man beat a handcuffed woman and dragged her into a truck by the hair. That’s when he decided to engage. That’s when we realised that we were greatly outnumbered. That’s when Jason and you were forced to hide in a maintenance closet together until the area was clear.

The closet was cramped. The square space couldn’t have been more than a meter on each side. The both of you had to squeeze in order to get in, and once you shut the door and let the darkness engulf you, you could hear each other’s breathing, and could feel the heat radiating from your bodies. 

Jason had his front to your back. 

The both of you remained silent while the men scoured the area to find you. It wasn’t the best of hiding places, but you had no choice. Jason prayed that they would be dumb enough to miss this one small space. 

But now, Jason was faced with another dilemma. Your body was squeezed tightly against his. He could smell your hair, and your sweat, and the fading scent of your perfume and body butter. You were hot against his front, and panting. 

He was hypersensitive to every touch, sound, and smell coming from you. 

“Red Hood, Robin, do you copy?” a sudden voice came from inside Jason’s helmet. 

“Copy, Batman,” Jason whispered back into the communication device he had installed in his helmet, “We’re stuck. Second floor. No idea how many are outside- but it doesn’t look so good.”

“I see,” Bruce replied in a contemplative voice, “There are at least a dozen armed on your floor, another dozen on the third floor and seven on the floor below you. Give me five minutes,” he immediately cut off. 

Jason heard you sigh. 

“What’s wrong, Robin?” he drawled in your ear, “Aren’t you enjoying five minutes of heaven with your favourite person in the world?”

“Hmm,” you hummed back at him, “I wouldn’t call it heaven.”

He chuckled lowly, and suddenly your breath hitched. You were squirming now, attempting to find a more comfortable position, but by doing so you didn’t realise your ass was brushing against his crotch. 

Jason cursed internally. He forgot, didn’t he? Out of all the days he forgot, it had to be today, and you had to be rubbing your round ass on his front. 

He forgot to wear the protective cup with his jockstrap. 

He could feel it every time you brushed him. And he could feel his dick getting excited. And since he didn’t wear his cup today, you’d feel his dick getting excited too. 

He tried to think of something, anything, to turn himself off. Dead kittens. The holocaust. His old and wrinkly 6th grade English teacher. 

But the friction overpowered his senses, he couldn’t think. He tried, tried so hard to not think of fucking you-

“Jason!” he heard you gasp, “Is that your-” 

You were cut off because in the slight shock, you tripped and fell backwards, landing your ass on his hard length, eliciting a low groan of pleasure and frustration from him. 

And then the both of you were silent. Jason was cursing himself, and trying to think of an excuse. Anything to stop you from looking at him differently, from realising how disgusting and repulsive he was. 

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from outside the building. 

“All units to the loading bay now!” someone had shouted. 

You both waited for a few seconds before checking to see if the coast was clear and exited the building to the Batmobile that was hidden a few blocks away. 

You met up with Batman and entered the vehicle. Jason sped off on his bike- not saying a word. Once he reached the manor he locked himself in his room and took a cold shower, hating himself even more. He needed to think how to deflect this. 

Humor. Casualness. 

That was his go to solution for everything. Almost a defense mechanism. If he acted like it wasn’t a big deal, he would plant the idea that you were overreacting, which would make you doubt yourself, which meant that you would dismiss it as well. 

He was going to blame it on his ‘body’s natural reaction’ and ‘you were getting real cozy there, sweetheart’ and ‘it wasn’t my fault I couldn’t control it’ and ‘sorry it happened, didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable’. 

When he heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see you looking at him with large, curious eyes and wearing a tight tank top that was almost see through with a pair of satin sport shorts- which was Jason’s favourite, because it rode up and hugged your ass.

“Uhm,” you started awkwardly, “can I talk to you?” 

“Yeah, come in,” Jason invited you into his room and closed the door. 

“Listen-” he started. 

“Wait,” you stopped him, “I know you’re going to apologize and make up an excuse or whatever but save it okay?”

Shit, Jason thought, she hates me. 

“It’s just that I have this newfound surge of confidence and I’ve been meaning to ask you this but if this never happened then I would never be brave enough to ask you, you know? If you apologize and stuff, we’d have to act like it never happened and I just won’t have the courage to ask you anymore,” you ended your long, fast ramble with a nervous laughter. 

“Ask me what?” Jason was curious now. 

“Ask you…” you trailed off, “Uh…”

“You know you can ask me anything, Princess?” he stepped closer to you now, and tucked a stray hair behind your ear as you avoided his gaze. 

“Ask you if you like me coz I like you and I want you to do bad things to me!” you hurriedly said and then gasped, putting your hand to your mouth like you didn’t mean to say the things you did. 

Jason was shocked, bewildered, by your confession. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape, not knowing what to say. 

But then he saw you look down at your feet, blushing furiously, and he smiled slowly. He reached to your chin and tilted it upwards to meet his eyes. 

“I just sprouted a massive boner for you just a few hours ago and you’re the one embarrassed by your feelings?” he smirked, “Cute.” 

He remained cool and collected, but inside he was rejoicing, and slightly puzzled by the fact that you could like someone as damaged and imperfect as he was. 

“Was it because of me, or was it because I, uh, rubbed you the wrong way?” you asked. 

“You mean rubbed me the right way,” he chuckled before explaining, “Baby girl, I’ve had the hots for you ever since you put on the Robin suit.” 

“Really?” you said in disbelief. 

“The number of times I had to excuse myself because you made me hard, fuck,” he closed his eyes and groaned. 

You bit your lip and smiled, happy that you could get such a reaction out of him. 

You rested your hand on his hard chest and took a step closer. 

“Jason,” you whispered, “You get me soaking wet that sometimes I don’t wear any panties around you because I know they would get ruined.”

“Fuck,” he grunted and grabbed your hips to bring you closer to him, “Sweetheart, don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” he drawled, “I’m on the brink of throwing you on the bed and fucking you senseless.”

He grinded his erection onto your crotch. Pleasure shot through his dick at the contact. He heard you gasp.

“Do it,” you whispered, “Please.” 

“Fuck,” he breathed against your forehead, eyes shut tight, “I can't. I shouldn't. We shouldn't. No.” 

With all the strength he had, he pulled away from you.

“Jason,” you whined, “We both want this. So why not?” 

“It's wrong,” he sighed, looking at you with sad eyes. He couldn't defile you. Bruce would disown him, and he couldn't stand anymore rejection and disappointment coming from the man he called his father. 

But to Jason's surprise, you bit your lip and traveled your hand down to your crotch to grind on your pulsating nub. 

He groaned again, trying his best to resist your temptations. He was unbelievably turned on. There wasn't any other time in his two lives where he was as turned on as he was now. 

He copied your actions to relieve some of his frustrations. 

Seeing his response, he saw you slip your hand underneath your shorts now, and Jason could only imagine what you were doing to yourself because you let out a long, loud moan. 

Something snapped in Jason, and he threw his reservations away and stalked towards you fast, pushing you against the nearest wall and trapping you there and brought his lips to your ears.

Your smell was stronger now that you had showered. Your body butter, your shampoo, and something else. 

“Shhh, baby girl,” he growled in your ear, “As much as I'd love to hear you, I'd rather prefer it if your father didn't.” 

You remained silent with your eyes closed while you rubbed yourself more. He brought his dick near your busy hand so it would brush against him while you pleasured yourself. 

“Mmm, I can fucking smell your cunt from up here,” he said lowly, “I bet your pussy is fucking wet. How wet are you for me, sweetheart?” 

“Drip- dripping,” you breathed. 

“Do you want to cum?” he whispered. 

You whimpered.

“Stop what you're doing right now,” he demanded and then stepped away from you.

You opened your eyes and reluctantly withdrew your hand from inside your panties and looked at him. 

You were already a mess. Your hair was disheveled, there were beads of sweat forming on your chest and making it glisten in the light, and you were panting hard. 

Jason wanted to kiss your pouty lips, which were already red and swollen from your biting. He thought you looked beautiful.

He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. 

“Come here, Princess,” he patted his lap. 

You walked to him and sat on his lap, with either legs on his sides, straddling him. 

He pulled you in closer and kissed you deeply, tangling his hands into your hair. You tasted like honey and cherries, and his tongue entered your mouth to seek more. You started to grind against him, and he groaned at the pleasure. He was fully hard now, dick erect and craving for more. 

Amidst the kissing, he lifted your bottom up and expertly slid off your shorts and panties, exposing your cunt, which was now making his pants wet with your slick. He paused the kiss for a bit to take off your top, which left your tits bouncing in front of his face. 

“Fuck,” he gasped at the sight of your full breasts, “They’re sexier than I imagined.”

You giggled at the compliment but sucked in a breath when he started licking your left nipple. Your skin tasted like sweat, which made him want more. He started sucking and nibbling on it, whilst both his hands now were gripping your ass cheeks and encouraging you to grind harder onto his clothed dick. 

After being teased long enough, he slid down his pants and sprang out his cock, already leaking and swollen at the head. He gripped it tight and slid it up and down your pussy lips, seeking entry.

He lined up his dick at your hole, and you sank down on him slowly. The pleasure he felt made his toe curl, and he groaned low and long. Soon after, you were bouncing on his dick, moaning. He thought you looked like a goddess, with your ample breasts slick with sweat and your expression of pure pleasure.  
He wanted more. 

Without withdrawing his dick, he spun you around and trapped you on the bed underneath him, and then started to slam his cock inside you rough and fast. You choked on your sobs, and then you did it. 

You started whimpering. 

Your sounds drove him to the brink of insanity, wanting to feel the ecstasy he had been chasing all this time. He finally had you beneath him, a whimpering mess, all because of him. He fucked you even harder, and he felt like he was drunk and definitely oblivious to everything else surrounding him. It was just you and him, riding off on each others high. 

He felt your pussy suddenly clench hard and fluttered around his cock, and he fucked you through your orgasm, extending it- until he finally came to his senses and took his dick out from you, spilling his cum all over your gorgeous tits. 

He collapsed next to you, and brought you close into his arms. 

“Fuck, baby,” he panted, “Fuck.”

“Mmmm Jay,” you mumbled, exhausted and incoherent. 

“Shhh,” he pressed his lips against your forehead, “Go to sleep.”

“Mmm sticky,” you protested, but at the same time snuggled even closer. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and then chuckled when all he got was soft snores in return.


End file.
